The Teend Club
by Numbah 175
Summary: The Teend Club is known by many things. It is known as the biggest dance club in all of Virginia, the secret entrance to the Teens Next Door, and the place where Nigel Uno and Rachel Mckensie finally got together. Songfic!


**Think….Think….I can't come up with anything! Gah! *bangs head on keyboard***

**As you can probably tell, I'm having some song writer's block. Man, it's always harder when you have a deadline.**

**Anyways, my sister was listening to this song, and the idea popped into my head. So, you can thank my sister for this piece of song fic literature that is displayed on your computer screen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND, that's Tom Warburton's thing. Also, I'm not Tiffany Giardina. I may be a musician, but that doesn't mean I'm her. We don't even write the same genres! I also don't own any other songs mentioned in my song fic.**

The Teend Club, one of the most visited dance clubs in all of Virginia. Only those between 13 and 18 were allowed in the building. Created by teens, run by teens, and made for teens. It was considered the biggest thing to hit Virginia since surfing.

What most didn't know, however, was that the Teend Club was one of the few entrances into the Teens Next Door, a secret organization created by the best operatives of their younger counterpart, the Kids Next Door. Through a secret entrance hidden in the very back closet, the teen would be retina scanned, I.D. matched, and DNA tested. If he or she matched someone from the databanks, they would be instantly transported to the TND headquarters located on an uninhabited island.

But lets focus on the Teend Club for now, because something pretty big is about to happen.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Numbuh One, A.K.A. Nigel Uno, glanced around the dance club. He thought that Numbuh 2 would have been in the place where they were supposed to meet, but he was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe I just don't recognize him. _Nigel thought as he sat down at one of the many tables. _It has been 3 years since I left._

When Nigel had left to join the Galactic Kids Next Door, Numbuh 2 had given him a bag full of different things he might find useful. One of those items was a communicator that Numbuh 2 had fixed to carry on other radio signals around, so it would work anywhere someone used a radio. And since radio was the only form of communication that would work well with how far they were in space, the GKND had a lot of radio towers.

Unfortunately, Nigel had caught the adult disease during his time on Earth, and had to leave the GKND after his 13th birthday. A few days ago, the GKND dropped him off at his old house on Earth, saying a final goodbye. He contacted Numbuh 2 once he landed, and immediately Numbuh 2 told him to come to the dance club.

He sighed and got up. At least someone here had to know where Numbuh 2 was. He walked up to a girl sitting down at the soda fountain and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you know where Hoagie Gil-"

As the girl turned around, Numbuh 1 fell dumbstruck. Something about this girl was extremely familiar, from the golden locks of hair to the warm amber eyes.

"Numbu- Rachel? Is that you?"

Her eyes widened. "Nigel? No way, it's you!" She jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug. "I can't believe it's you! What happened? Where'd you go? Were you kidnapped?" She leaned away from him a little, getting a good look at his face. "Whoa, you're definitely not the same old Numbuh 1."

The red headed girl Rachel was sitting next to stood up, clapping Nigel on the shoulder. "Well look at that, Numbuh 1 finally crawled back to where he came from!"

"It's good to see you, Fanny." Nigel laughed and let go of Rachel, letting her sit back down. "I actually missed you yelling at me all the time."

Fanny laughed. "Well, you best be getting used to it again." She winked and slugged him on the shoulder gently. "So, what were ya comin over ta ask anyways?"

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you knew were Hoagie was. He was supposed to meet me here, but I can't find him." Nigel sat down next to Rachel.

"He's probably TND headquarters right now. I'll show you the secret entrance." Rachel got up form her seat and turned to Fanny. "I'll be back in a minute."

Fanny smirked. "Just don't get too caught up with him." Rachel blushed as she led Nigel through the crowd on the huge dance floor. Avoiding people as carefully as possible, she took him to the back closet, getting in carefully. She pulled on the broom handle in the back left corner, opening up the back wall leading to the transporter.

"Just go inside and press the button labeled 'Headquarters', you can't miss it. I better get back to Fanny before she goes ballistic on some boy." Nigel chuckled as he entered the transporter. Smiling softly, Rachel got out of the 'closet' and made her way back to Fanny, who was still sitting there waiting patiently.

Fanny smirked as Rachel sat down next to her. "So, enjoyed seeing your boyfriend again?"

Rachel blushed even further. "He's not my boyfriend! I haven't seen him for 3 years, I'm just happy to see him again."

"Right. And that picture of him in your locker is just a mirage then?"

Rachel was about to answer her when the Dj, whose name coincidentally was DJ, announced something over the sound system. "Hey there teens! Who's havin a good time tonight?" He got a pretty good response from that. "That's what I'm talking about! Well, your night is about to get a whole lot better, cause it's time for us to start Karaoke Night!" The entire club erupted in cheers. "That's right, now your chance to show us what you're made of! So get up here and sign the sheet with your name and song choice. Who knows, we may just have a future rock star in the house!"

Fanny got a funny look on her face. "Hey Rachel, A've gotta go take care of something. Mind if I take off?"

"Nah, I'll just wait for Nigel." Fanny gave her a smile and made her way across the dance floor. Rachel watched her as she left, puzzled. Why was Fanny in such a rush? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted, however, by a very loud, very familiar laugh coming her way.

"Hey Rachel! What's kickin?" Hoage sat down in the seat Fanny had been using previously, flashing that all too familiar smile.

"Hey yourself! I don't have any news, but I do believe that Nigel has some of his own." She smirked at Nigel, who rubbed the back of his baldhead sheepishly.

"Naw, I don't really think…"

"Are you kidding?" Hoagie interrupted. "You've been in space for cryin out loud! How can you say there's not much to talk about?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Space? Nigel, what's he talking about?"

Nigel sighed. "Well, it's a long story. You probably wouldn't want to hear it anyways." Rachel scooted a little closer to him, placing her head on her hands and her eyes on him. Nigel chuckled, holding his hands out. "Okay, fine. You deserve to know the truth."

They stayed there for over half an hour, listening to Nigel telling his tales of the GKND. Hoagie left sometime during his story, answering a call from HQ. When Nigel was finished, Rachel leaned back in her chair, looking more than a bit shocked.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible. I mean, I'd always heard rumors of a Galactic Kids Next Door, but I thought that was all they were, rumors. To hear that they were real, it's…"

"I know. Quite a lot to take in." Nigel leaned back in his seat, looking up at the two girls who were finishing their song 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus. "Those two are pretty good."

"Rachel looked back up. "Huh? Oh, them? They're okay, I guess. Not my choice in music though."

"Oh? And why would that be?" Nigel gave her a teasing look, placing a hand under his chin.

Rachel was about to answer his question when DJ came back on. "Thank you Jessica and Zoë! Next up is Rachel Mckensie! Rachel? Were are ya girl?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wait, what? I didn't sign up for anything!" Then, it hit her. "Fanny! That's what she was sneaking away for!"

"Rachel? I can't keep goin till you bust out those lyrics, girl! So, get up on stage and show us your stuff!" The Dj called from his booth, pointing towards Rachel. Instantly one of the spotlights that were on stage fell on her, making her visible to anyone that was in the club.

Rachel got up from her seat, muttering under her breath. "You've got some big explainin to do, miss Fanny." She walked her way onto stage and grabbed the mike from DJ, giving him a forced smile. He shrugged and started playing the song as Rachel cautiously made her way to the center of the stage.

**c-c-c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyyy c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyy**

Rachel groaned as the intro played. Oh man, why this song? It wasn't a bad song; Rachel thought it was okay. But did Fanny have to choose that one?

Rachel sighed and brought the mike to her lips, stopping just before they touched. _No turning back now._

**Just cause I have your picture in my locker**  
><strong>Doesn't make me some kind of stalker<strong>  
><strong>Bright blue eyes, tall, dark, and handsome<strong>  
><strong>Makes my heart b-beat like a bass drum<strong>

Rachel stood stock still, looking out at the people dancing on the floor. She couldn't see Fanny anywhere.

**Ooooooo**  
><strong>Yeah this is meant to be, been waiting patiently<strong>  
><strong>Now baby can't you see<strong>  
><strong>Ooooooo<strong>  
><strong>Yeah I'm your future wife, we'll start a brand new life<strong>

Quickly, she glanced over to Nigel to see if he was watching. To her surprise, all his attention was on her. She smiled, starting to do the familiar moves to the song.

**Boy you know just how to make me blush, make me blush**  
><strong>And it can't be just another crush, another crush<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna get next to you, next to you<strong>  
><strong>And if you met me then you'd love me too, love me too<strong>

She tilted her head up, pushing more power into her voice. If she had to sing the song, then she might as well sing it as best she could.

**And if two worlds could collide, I'd never wonder why**  
><strong>You make me act like a wannabe, I wanna be<strong>  
><strong>A little closer to you baby, I'm not crazy<strong>

She brought the mike down from her mouth and did a little dance to the mini instrumental, bringing it back to her mouth just a quickly.

**c-c-c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyyy c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyy**

**Did you think that I'd forget**  
><strong>The time that you winked at me (there's something in my eye)<strong>  
><strong>Got all teary eyed cause you wanted me<strong>  
><strong>Baby, baby ooooo I read your horoscope<strong>  
><strong>Says today you're gonna meet a Scor-pi-o (that's me)<strong>

Rachel scoffed the lines in her head. _Yeah right, like horoscopes are ever true. _

**Ooooooo yeah this is meant to be**  
><strong>Been waiting patiently, now baby can't you see<strong>  
><strong>Ooooooo yeah I'm your future wife we'll start a brand new life<strong>

She glanced around the room again, seeing if people were liking the song. To her surprise yet again, pretty much everyone was dancing. People were dancing in between tables and chairs; the floor was so packed. She blushed, bringing her eyes to the one place that she knew Nigel was. Sure enough, he was there, watching her with bated breath. She blushed even more, keeping her eyes on him as she sang.

**Boy you know just how to make me blush, make me blush**  
><strong>And it can't be just another crush, another crush<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna get next to you, next to you<strong>  
><strong>And if you met me then you'd love me too, love me too<strong>

Rachel was really getting into the song. Quick as lightning, she grabbed two girls from the dance floor and hauled them on stage, making them dance with her. Thankfully, the girls were happy to comply, starting the back up dance.

**And if two worlds could collide, I'd never wonder why**  
><strong>You make me act like a wannabe, I wanna be<strong>  
><strong>A little closer to you baby, I'm not crazy<strong>

**I'm not crazy**  
><strong>I'm not crazy<strong>  
><strong>I'm just crazy, for you<strong>

**I'm not crazy**  
><strong>I'm not crazy<strong>  
><strong>I'm just crazy, for you<strong>

Rachel laughed, dancing around with the girls. _Who knew this could be so much fun! Maybe Fanny wasn't so wrong…_

**Boy you know just how to make me blush, make me blush**  
><strong>And it can't be just another crush, another crush<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna get next to you, next to you<strong>  
><strong>And if you met me then you'd love me too, love me too... crazay<strong>

As the song slowed down Rachel stopped dancing, pointing the bottom of the mike to the sky. She smiled, looking over at Nigel. His grin was too big for his face. She laughed again, beginning her dance again. _And who knows, maybe it does apply…_

**And if two worlds could collide, I'd never wonder why**  
><strong>You make me act like a wannabe, I wanna be<strong>  
><strong>A little closer to you baby, I'm not crazy<strong>

Rachel closed her eyes and reached her hand out, pointing to what she thought was empty space. Yet, when she opened her eyes, her hand was pointing straight to Nigel Uno. Her face went bright red and she moved her eyes away, finishing the vocals.

**I'm not crazy**  
><strong>I'm not crazy<strong>  
><strong>I'm just crazy, for you<strong>

**I'm not crazy**  
><strong>I'm not crazy<strong>  
><strong>I'm just crazy, for you<strong>

**c-c-c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyyy c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyy**

Rachel danced her way through the outro, ending the song with her head turned to the side and her free hand flexed down to the ground. The crowd exploded into a furry of applause. Rachel righted herself, breathing a sigh of relief. She turned to the girls, thanking them for dancing with her.

"Whoa! Who knew little Rachel had it in her! That's quite a set of pipes girl!" DJ walked onto the stage and swung an arm around her shoulders. "That was one of the best performances I've seen tonight! Who here agrees with me!" Again the room erupted in applause.

"Well, as much as we love hearin ya sing, we need to let everyone try. Let's see if anyone can stand up to the challenge!" The entire floor burst into cheers as Rachel stepped off the stage.

Rachel looked to the spot where Nigel had been sitting before, but all she saw was an empty seat. Her smile fell. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with something completely unexpected.

Nigel was there, a huge smile on his face. Without a word, he placed a hand on her neck and kissed her, right there on the dance floor. Rachel's eye widened, then slowly fluttered shut. It was a sweet kiss, full of love.

It ended not long after it started. He looked her in they eyes, making her blush. "Did you mean it?"

His question surprised her. "Mean what?"

"The song. Did you mean it?" Nigel's gaze brought the truth out of her.

She smiled. "Well, I guess I did. But, if I had the choice, I would have chosen a different song."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" His smirk grew.

"Probably 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift." He laughed, gently shaking his head.

"You, Rachel, are hilarious."

She smirked. "Oh really? Well here's another song for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Shut Up and Kiss Me." Rachel pulled his head down, capturing his lips in their second kiss.

She separated a minute later, grinning like crazy. "Now, can you help me find someone? I need to have a little word with Fanny."

**And…. It's done! No, not my song, the fic. I wish I could just finish my song! *bangs head on keyboard again***

**Can someone please tell me a good word that rhymes with "well", and can work with someone knowing the same pain your in? Don't ask.**

**Anyways, you probably don't want to hear about my crazy song writer's block. Hasta Luego!**


End file.
